The Blue Beetle Catches A Bug
by NeversideFaerie
Summary: Batman calls a cold-stricken Jaime to help him on an urgent mission to stop the Brain from leaking a deadly virus on every computer in the world. They manage to stop him, but not without unintended consequences for the Blue Beetle...


**This is my first fanfiction for Batman: The Brave And The Bold, the show which introduced me to the Blue Beetle. He's a likeable, funny guy and I wanted to write a story about him, so here it is!**

The blue scarab on Jaime Reyes' back started making a "bloop bloop bloop!" sound. The Mexican-American teenager stirred. He was in his flat, resting under the covers of his bed, still wearing his pyjamas, even though it was now the afternoon.

"Not now," he grumbled, but that didn't stop him from reaching underneath his t-shirt and pressing a button on the scarab.

"Come in, Blue Beetle!" It was none other than Batman.

"Now's not a good time," responded a droopy-lidded Jaime, sitting up slowly.

"I urgently need your assistance!"

"I'm sorry Batman, but I've got a…a…AH…ATCHOO!" He grabbed a tissue from a box on his bedside table and caught his sneeze.

"This is an emergency, Jaime!" emphasised Batman, sounding pretty desperate, "The Brain has developed a super virus that he is going to use to make every computer in the world go berserk!"

"Wow, that's pretty drastic," replied Jaime, "Why would he do something like that? Last time he tried to trash the city with a chemical monster and held everyone to ransom over it. How's he going to get money out of this venture?"

"Only he has the means to remove the virus. If we do not stop him, he will force everyone to-"

"OK, I get the picture! I'll be right over." He pulled off the duvet, still looking rather groggy. "Hey, wait? Why can't you ask Aquaman? Or Green Arrow? Or the Atom? Anybody who _doesn't have a cold_?"

"Aquaman is busy fighting a plesiosaur Black Manta brought back to life, Green Arrow is trying to stop the Clock King taking over Big Ben and the Atom is trying to get out of a death trap set by Poison Ivy and the Plant Master."

"So that's why you need my help?" Jaime got onto his feet. "I'm not sure I'm really up for a mission, but I'll give it my best shot…" He removed his pyjama top, exposing the scarab, which started glowing electric blue. His body became encased in a blue and black armoured suit with a beetle-shaped backpack, six legs wrapped around his torso and two antennae protruding from his shoulders, his face hidden beneath a dramatic mask. "Where exactly do you need me to-" He broke off, anticipating another sneeze. "A…A…AH…ATCHOO!" He grabbed another tissue just in time, catching his sneeze. "I think I'm going to need to take these with me!" He tugged at a panel on his hip which opened into a pocket. He tossed the tissue box inside and the pouch closed seamlessly, not leaving a bulge.

"S.T.A.R. Labs, centre 11, Central City. Come quickly!"

Jaime opened his window, ready to begin the journey to his faraway destination. "Wait, isn't Central City where the Flash lives? Couldn't you get him to…ATCHOO!" He lost his balance and unintentionally dived right out of the window, his wings unfolding just in time to break his fall. "I'm on my way!" He concluded that whatever the Flash was doing, it wasn't vital for him to know. The future of Earth was at stake!

BATMAN: THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD

"The Blue Beetle Catches A Bug"

Batman was hiding in the rafters of a darkened room where the Brain was operating, several gagged and bound scientists guarded in a corner by a group of henchmen. The Brain had a Dalek-like metal body with a pair of glowing red eyes and a moving zig zag for a mouth and at this moment he had a robotic limb extended out of his front, operating the keyboard of the massive computer he was sat in front of. S.T.A.R. Labs had some of the most powerful computers in the world and if a deadly virus was leaked into this particular one it could have wormed its way onto every computer in the world within a few minutes.

The Blue Beetle arrived just outside the building, hoping that it was the right one, and wondering how he was going to penetrate it when he spotted the breach Batman had made and carefully slipped inside. He flew up to the rafters to avoid being seen and that was where he found the Dark Knight, watching the Brain's evil operation. Using a robotic arm, the infamous scientist was opening a briefcase, which was seemingly empty…apart from one solitary disc, with no title or picture on it. However, it didn't take a genius to work out what was bound to be on it.

"What's the plan?" Jaime whispered.

"We need to get that virus," responded Batman, "I'll distract the Brain and his henchmen while you take the disc."

"Uh…OK." Jaime drew his attention to the CD-ROM, which the Brain was now loading onto the computer's disc drive. How was Batman going to 'distract' three henchmen and the Brain enough to allow him to sneak away with it? He began to wish he knew if his suit had an invisibility mode.

"On the count of three, I'm going to jump down. You have approximately one minute to take the disc. One…two…three…"

Batman leapt off the rafters, his cloak billowing out majestically behind him. The henchmen would have needed to be blind not to notice his imposing entrance.

"It's over, Brain!" he cried.

"Guards – restrain him!" commanded the Brain in his electronic French accent.

The henchmen promptly began attacking Batman, but as usual, they were no match for his expert combat skills. The Brain wrapped one of his mechanical limbs around Batman's ankles to try and trip him up, but he managed to stay on his feet.

Meanwhile, Jaime knew if he wanted to retrieve the CD-ROM it was now or never – quite literally. He glided down from the rafters and landed beside the computer. However, no sooner had he began searching the panel for a button to release the disc did he begin to feel a very alarming sensation – right up his nose. _I have to hold it in,_ he thought as he desperately scoured the workstation.

Batman tossed one of the henchmen across the room and grabbed onto the shoulders of another one, using the metallic cord connected to the binding round his feet to trip up another adversary.

Jaime had to give up searching for the switch, as his nostrils were getting ticklier by the second. He tried to pinch his nose, but found his mask was in the way. _No, no – this can't be happening!_ he thought, before suddenly letting out a massive, "AAAAAH-TCHOOOOO!"

Everyone in the room froze. The Brain's head slowly swivelled round in an owl-like fashion, the sight of his simulated face seeming to pierce right through Jaime's very being. Though the cyborg scientist had very few expressions, it was pretty easy to work out what he must be thinking…

The Blue Beetle had to leap out of the way as without warning a robotic arm sprang into his path. Once airborne, Jaime still had to dodge the limb as it extended upwards, swinging in his direction once more. The Brain was so busy concentrating on his new target that Batman was able to break free from his shackles and punch a henchman out of the way, making a dive for the computer. Knowing his intention, the Brain shot out another arm and wrapped it around his knees, dragging him away from the console. Batman fought with all his might to break his bands.

Meanwhile, Jaime had managed to open fire on the other limb with his cannons, causing part of it to snap off in an explosion of sparks. He aimed at the other arm, but the Brain extended yet another appendage and he flew towards the console once more. To make matters worse, the henchmen were now back on their feet and charging at Batman. Jaime pressed several buttons on the keyboard, trying to eject the disc, but instead the following message flashed up on the screen: " _Initiating download._ "

"No, no, no! What have I done?!" cried Jaime, frantically pressing more switches, but to no avail. It was then he decided there was only one thing for it. "Come on, suit…" he whispered, willing his right pointer finger to become a USB drive, "You can't let me down now." He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them again, suddenly all five of them had become different computer plugs. "That works for me," he said, inserting them into the jacks.

Batman fought off two henchmen behind him as Jaime tried to use his suit to override the download, but it wasn't working. "Oh no! You can't let me down now, suit!" He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and focused on the thought of pausing the download.

Batman had just managed to throw off the henchmen and use a batarang to saw through the wire when he turned to see the writing on the screen. A look of complete horror sprang onto his face.

"Eet eez too late to stop me, Batman!" ranted the Brain.

"Suit, you've gotta listen to me," continued Jaime, "If we don't stop the virus, the Brain's gonna hold every computer owner in the world to ransom!"

"Blue Beetle!" called Batman, "What are you doing?"

Jaime opened his eyes. "I'm trying to use my suit to stop the download. If I can just manage to override the system…" All of a sudden, the words on the screen vanished. "Wait? I did it?!"

Batman pressed a button on the console and ejected the disc. He threw it into the air and chopped it clean in two with a batarang.

"How did you find the right switch?" Jaime looked confused.

"It was beside the disc drive," responded Batman.

"Oh, right," responded the Blue Beetle sheepishly, somehow managing to blush despite his mask covering his face.

"Theez ees not zee last time you have heard from me, Batman!" cried the Brain, before a jet stream erupted from his base and he took off, smashing through the ceiling.

"Is that it?" asked Jaime, "We stopped the virus and foiled the Brain's latest plan."

"I doubt it is really that simple," responded Batman, his eyes narrowing as he gazed at the hole left by the Brain.

A few minutes later, he and Jaime had untied the scientists, who were running diagnostics on the computer to see if everything was OK.

"I can't find any trace of the virus on the computer's systems," reported a male scientist, after they'd performed a thorough check, "Whatever that suit did, it sure as heck worked."

"Good work, Jaime." Batman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I should really be leaving now," replied Jaime, "I've still got this rotten cold and Paco will go spare if he comes home early and finds I'm not in our flat." He got another tickle up his nostrils and dug his hand into his suit's pocket just in time, pulling out a box of tissues. He thrust one over his nose before sneezing loudly.

"Go home," urged Batman, "You need to rest."

"Uh, sure. It was great working with you again."

Jaime took off and flew in the direction of his flat, but halfway through the journey, he began to realise something wasn't quite right.

"No, suit, I don't need to land yet!" he called out as he suddenly found himself dropping nearer the ground. He managed to pull himself back on course and didn't think anything of it, until he found himself inexplicably sinking again. "I said not now, suit!" The antennae extending from his shoulders let off a few bloops in reply. "What do you mean, it's not you making me drop?" The antennae gave off several more bloops, sounding uncharacteristically frantic. "Don't panic, I'll call Batman!" He closed his eyes and focused on the idea of contacting the Batmobile's com, but nothing happened. "It's not working!" he cried, aware that he was dipping even closer to the ground. He could see a dingy alleyway not far below him. "Hold on, suit! It looks like we're coming in for a crash landing…"

Jaime plummeted head-first into a group of rubbish bins, knocking several of them over like bowling pins. His armour thankfully protected him from sustaining any injuries, but he had a rather smelly landing.

"Oh, gross," he said in disgust, shaking a banana skin off his shoulder as he got back to his feet, "I've gotta find some way of contacting Batman. Something's up with my suit!" He managed to form his right hand into a cannon. "Maybe I can make a bat-signal." He aimed his arm upwards and thought about creating a silhouette of the Batman logo on the sky, which was probably going to be a bit difficult, since it was the middle of the afternoon! He got a surprise when his cannon let out not a steam of light, but a firework that exploded into a bat-shape thirty feet above him. "Whoa, I didn't know it could do that," he marvelled.

Meanwhile, Batman was driving the Batmobile towards Wayne Manor when his attention was drawn to an explosion high above his head – an explosion in the shape of the bat-signal! He swiftly changed the direction he was driving to see what the emergency was. A few minutes later he pulled up beside the alleyway to see a rather confused-looking Jaime.

"What's wrong, Jaime?"

"I don't know – I was flying my way home when all of a sudden I crashed. I think my suit's behaving funny."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "I'll take you to the bat-cave and run a diagnostic." He opened up the roof of the Batmobile so Jaime would be able to climb inside.

The Blue Beetle was taken aback. "You mean…I get to visit the bat-cave and ride in the Batmobile?"

"It is necessary to take you there to access the bat-computer," responded Batman.

"Oh boy, this is awesome!" Jaime jumped up and punched the sky, almost becoming airborne again, before scratching the back of his neck and giggling nervously. "I mean, it will great when you've worked out how to fix my suit."

He clambered into the Batmobile, admiring every detail of the breath-taking vehicle, and they sped off in the direction of Batman's hideout. Once inside the bat-cave, Batman got Jaime to stand in front of the computer while it scanned him. He was supposed to remain still, but that turned out to be rather difficult what with his frequent sneezing.

"Oh man, I think my cold's getting worse." He blew his nose loudly.

Batman was sat in his chair, monitoring the screen. A sign came up that said, "Analysis complete."

"I'm glad that's over." Jaime relaxed and walked closer to the screen to see what the results were, but he had no idea what the diagrams meant. "Er…could you explain?"

"When you attempted to stop the Brain's virus, you were able to prevent it from downloading onto the S.T.A.R. Labs computer, but instead you unknowingly transferred it into your technology."

"What?! You mean my suit's got sick too?" The antennae on Jaime's shoulders let off some weak-sounding bloops. "I don't believe this. If the Brain's virus has got into the scarab, I won't be able to use any of my powers…" It occurred to him at that moment that Batman had neglected to mention something he'd never even considered until now. "…wait, what exactly does this virus do?"

Batman looked serious. "This new virus is the most advanced in the world, designed to scan the computer's entire database and work out what method of action would be most frustrating to the user. It can cause computers' systems to crash, locks users out of their files and programmes or make the system go haywire."

"And this virus has got into my suit?" A cold chill prickled his skin. "It's going to find out what annoys me the most and then make my suit do it? I was already having enough trouble controlling it before!" His antennae bleeped crossly. "What do you mean, you're not the one driving this thing?!" he replied.

"I'm sorry, Jaime," said Batman, "It's my fault you went on this mission."

"Uh…hold on a minute? The reason you called me was because there was no-one else you could turn to…wasn't there?"

"I could have called a superhero from another state. Your cold made you unfit for duty. I should have let you rest."

"Oh come on, Bats! A little cold doesn't slow down a…ah…AH…ATCHOO!" He whipped out another tissue. "OK, I admit it; I would have preferred it if I'd stayed in bed."

"The reason I asked you and not another person was because I wanted to see how you would act under pressure. A crime fighter will not always be entirely well – it is important for him to be prepared to battle criminals, even when he feels incompetent."

It was then an alarming image appeared upon the screen, of none other than the Brain. Judging by the backdrop, he was in another computer test centre, possibly another S.T.A.R. Labs facility.

"Citizens of Earth," he announced, "I have hijacked every computer to transmit zis message. If you do not hand over ninety billion US dollars, zen I will release a deadly virus onto every computer in the world."

"What, I thought we…" commented Jaime, breaking off as he realised the obvious.

"The Brain will have made more than one copy of his deadly virus," responded Batman, "He will stop at nothing to accomplish his twisted designs."

"If you suppose I am bluffing," continued the Brain, "I will release the virus and you will forced to pay a ransom to have zee virus removed. You have one hour to decide."

"The transmission is letting off no signal," reported Batman, "But that doesn't matter. I already know where the Brain's latest hideout is – a top-secret laboratory in Jump City."

"How did you work that out?" asked the Blue Beetle.

"I was given a personal tour there by Doctor Will Magnus. The Brain has no idea I have visited his current location and know exactly how to return there..." He headed for the Batmobile. "You stay here, Jaime. Until I have found a way to remove the virus, you will not be able to assist me."

"I understand."

Batman jumped into his trusty vehicle and sped off for Jump City, leaving Jaime alone in the Bat-cave. He began looking down at his gloved hands, growing increasingly worried as he realised the deadly virus was lying dormant in his armour, ready to strike at any moment. The technology of the scarab was more advanced than any computer he knew to be in existence. He didn't even know how to fully control it himself or the full extent of what it could do, but he had a feeling the virus did…

 _I've got to get it out of my system!_ he panicked, fearing the worst. His eyes turned to the bat-computer. It was one of the best in the world – surely he could find some information on it that would help him to get rid of the virus.

"Er…computer?" he called, knowing he would feel a little silly if he discovered it didn't actually have voice activation software.

Thankfully, the computer answered, "Yes, Master Jaime?"

 _Master Jaime?!_ thought the Blue Beetle. He'd never been called that before!

"Do you know how to remove this virus affecting my suit?"

"Unconfirmed. The virus is not of known origin."

"But we know who created it! It was the Brain!" Jaime then realised he'd spoken too soon. "And it's only the Brain who can stop it. But I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey, Brain, can you remove this deadly virus you accidentally gave me?'" Out of the blue, a plan began to form in his mind – and it looked as though it might work. "If I can't ask him to remove it, maybe I can _make_ him remove it…" He caught sight of a bat-bike and knew there was no time to lose. He raced to the bike and hopped onto it. "I only hope this thing has auto-pilot, because I've never driven a motorbike before!" He turned to the computer. "Is there some way I can set a course to follow the Batmobile?"

"Certainly, Master Jaime," responded the computer and suddenly the bike took off, before the Blue Beetle even had a chance to register his disbelief at what was happening.

"WHOOOAAAA!" he cried as he zoomed out of the cave, heading for the secret laboratory.

…

Meanwhile, Batman had accessed the Jump City laboratory (getting in via a card Doctor Magnus had given him) and had made his way inside. The Blue Beetle arrived shortly afterward but the moment he walked up to the entrance (which wasn't hard to find, since it was on wall surrounding the laboratory, near a large sign that said, "Top Secret Government Laboratory") he realised there was a slight problem – how was he going to get in?

"Suit, could you…" he broke off, realising in horror he'd nearly opened Pandora's Box by mistake.

The antennae blooped in reply.

"No, suit! I can't risk using you until the virus is gone."

He stood and thought about what to do for a few minutes, before he came to the heart-wrenching conclusion that he was going to have to use the scarab after all. The one person that could get rid of the virus was behind the door and the only way he was going to get to him was by using his suit, virus and all. He had nothing to lose.

"OK, suit. Here goes nothing…" He pressed his hand on the access pad and focused on the thought of hacking it. He wasn't entirely certain what his technology was going to do, but nothing could have possibly prepared him for what occurred next. Without warning, his suit went completely wild. Jaime was thrown off his feet as his wings sprang into action, one hand kept turning into every gadget his suit was capable of (a communications satellite, a grappling hook, a sword, a toilet roll dispenser etc.) and the other became a cannon, firing in all directions, blasting a hole right through the wall! The Blue Beetle was thrown head over heels through the newly-created breach.

Batman hadn't been kidding when he said the virus would make his suit malfunction in the way that would frustrate him the most. Already, he'd had plenty of accidents as a result of him not being able to work his suit properly – now his lack of control had been taken to the extreme!

Jaime continued to hurtle SMACK! into the laboratory's wall, both his hands fluctuating between weapons. He did everything he could to stop his suit's erratic behaviour, but it was no use. One of his hands turned into a cannon again and the only thing he could do was turn it towards the wall behind him.

He didn't feel too bad about making another hole, as he was aware the authorities were used to having to continually rebuild the city after battles, as were all governments running cities where there were superheroes and villains present…

…

Batman had entered the Brain's latest hideout which, much like the lab in Central City, was a room containing a large and powerful computer. There was no sign of a disc or anything containing the virus, but it was probable that it was already in the drive, ready and waiting to infect every computer in the world.

"Zo, we meet again, Batman!" called the Brain, somehow having noticed the Dark Knight's inconspicuous entrance. His robotic head swivelled around to catch sight of his nemesis.

"This is over, Brain!" cried Batman, preparing to throw an electric batarang that would fry his circuits, when two henchmen jumped out of nowhere and pinned him down, taking away his utility belt.

"I decided zat I would not make zee same mistake twice. You are one to interfere with my plans, Batman, no matter how carefully I choose my hideouts. Tell me – how ees eet zat you always find where I am?"

"My methods are confidential," responded Batman.

"Eet ees a shame zat you will not live to tell the tale of how you attempted to…"

 _CRASH!_

"Er, I hope the scientists aren't too cross about me ruining their wall."

It was Jaime, still desperately trying to control his suit. He narrowly avoided firing at the computer and instead hit a patch of the floor not far from the Brain, making the bewildered cyborg topple right over. The two henchmen dropped Batman (who didn't seem at all surprised by his friend's unexpected appearance) and ran for their lives as the Blue Beetle aimed at them. He ended up hitting the upper doorframe just as they were racing through it, causing debris to fall on top of them.

Swiftly, Batman leapt back onto his feet, grabbing his utility belt, and threw a net over the two assistants before they could get away. The Brain used his jet propulsion to lift himself into the air and turned himself upright. Batman dived for the computer but two of the Brain's mechanical limbs sprang out and restrained him. The Blue Beetle looked at his hands and willed them to become a knife or a cannon or anything that could get through the wires, but they seemed to turn into everything he _didn't_ want: a shield, an umbrella, a flashlight, a hairdryer (?), a USB drive…wait a minute. Wasn't that why he was here?

Jaime charged at the Brain, catching him completely by surprise, and wrapped his hands around his robot body. _You can do this, suit._ He imagined the Brain's circuits filling with the infuriating virus and somehow he could feel that the scarab shared his determination. He could also feel the virus battling to stop them from accomplishing their goal, but they fought with all their might.

The Brain's eyes and mouth began turning into bizarre shapes. "What…have…you done!" he cried, his voice swinging between different tones and pitches.

"When I tried to stop the virus from downloading into that computer, it accidentally got into my suit – and now it's in your body. Looks like you've really got a taste of your own medicine, Brain."

"No! You cannot do zis to me!"

"The only way you're gonna be free of the virus is if you tell Batman and I _exactly how to remove it_."

Now that the Brain's systems were going haywire, Batman had easily wriggled free from the grasp of his arms and removed the virus disc from the computer's drive.

The Blue Beetle prised his hands from the Brain's body, bearing a rather satisfied expression as the Brain took in what he'd just said, no doubt realising he had no option but to comply. It didn't last for long though, as he felt another wretched tickle coming on. "Here we go again." He pulled out a tissue. "ATCHOO!"

"Bless you," said Batman.

…

Later on, after the virus had been sorted out (the removal process being incredibly complicated and beyond Jaime's understanding), the Brain had been apprehended by the authorities; ready to be carted off to Jump City Penitentiary. Now that the Blue Beetle's suit was back to working order, he knew it was about time he should be heading home.

"It's been great working with you again," he said as the Brain and his henchmen entered into the prison van, surrounded by guards.

"You too, old chum," replied Batman, exchanging a handshake.

 _This is just like what he does with Aquaman!_ Jaime thought excitedly, before remembering there was something he wanted to ask his comrade. "Wait! There was something I noticed in the bat-cave. When I talked to the computer, it addressed me as 'Master Jaime'. Did you programme it to do that? Why was that?"

Batman smiled. "I trust you, Jaime. You're someone I can always count on."

The Blue Beetle started to blush. "I'll see you around, I guess." He spread his wings.

Batman waved as he took off, appearing smaller and smaller as he soared over Jump City.

…

"Uh, sorry I was out so long." Jaime's roommate Paco opened the door to their flat. He wasn't really paying much attention due to him being engrossed in his phone. "I went to get some groceries but I kinda got waylaid…"

Jaime stepped out of the bathroom, having barely managed to let his suit retract into the scarab. "It's OK, I didn't really notice you were gone."

"Oh hey, you're out of bed!"

"Yeah, I got kind of bored just lying around. What did you get from the store?"

"Just some milk and cheese and cookies…nothing much."

"Did anything…interrupt your phone while you were out?"

"Oh yeah…there was this one creepy robot thing that came up while I was on Facebook. Probably just a hoax, I guessed. I turned my phone off until he was gone."

 _Same old Paco,_ Jaime thought. Sometimes he wondered if the time had come for him to share his wonderful secret with his roommate, but then Paco would do something to prove once again how unready he was. Maybe it was best that he remained in the dark – for the time being.

 **The End**


End file.
